


girasol

by _keygo (jayssi)



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: M/M, hyungu loves giwook more than anything, they are a couple
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayssi/pseuds/_keygo
Summary: kanghyun se define a sí mismo como un girasol.
Relationships: Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun/Lee Giwook | Cya
Kudos: 2





	girasol

**Author's Note:**

> Me gusta escribir de esta pareja.  
> ¡Disfruten!
> 
> Nota: Aquí Kanghyun y CyA son pareja.

Giwook es brillante.

Y no lo dice solamente porque es un pequeño genio musical.

Lo dice porque en verdad posee brillo propio.

Su actitud adorable junto con su hermosa sonrisa y preciosa personalidad lo convierten en una persona brillante como el sol.

Y Kanghyun no puede dejar de mirarlo.

Sin importar lo que esté haciendo con quién esté hablando, su mirada siempre termina enfocada en Giwook en algún momento. Podría afirmar que se trata de magnetismo, que el menor es como un imán que le atrae, pero actualmente prefiere usar una metáfora un poco más adorable.

Le gusta definirse a sí mismo como un girasol, porque estos siempre giran su flor en dirección al sol. Ellos miran al sol. Y Lee Giwook, sin lugar a dudas, es un sol.

Sus atenciones, cariños y elogios siempre van dirigidos al maknae. Puede decir con seguridad que le quiere, que le adora, que le ama.

Porque es su bebé, su solecito.

Pero Giwook ya no es un bebé y a veces lo olvida.

Este se encarga de recordárselo cada tanto, cuando se quedan solos en el dormitorio y su perversión sale a la superficie.

Sí, su amado Giwookie ya no es un bebé, es un hombre. Un hombre que sabe seducirle.

Pero, incluso en sus momentos íntimos, Giwook brilla como el sol.

Y es más que una luz brillante. Es arte en su máxima expresión.

Su cuerpo es como una partitura en blanco en la que escribe notas nuevas y sus gemidos son el resultado, la música que hacen juntos.

Agradece al destino y a la vida cuando le tiene entre sus brazos, mimándole.

Está seguro de que no hay una persona más hermosa en el mundo que su adorado Giwook.

Le ama de pies a cabeza, y se encarga diligentemente de hacérselo saber, con palabras y acciones. No hay día que pase sin una muestra de afecto.

Y ese solecito, esa obra de arte hecha persona, solo tiene ojos para él y le mira con complicidad. 

Se siente afortunado por tenerle a su lado. Vivirá su vida entera mirando en su dirección.

Porque es un girasol. Y Giwook es el sol.


End file.
